


friendship bracelet

by RoswellNM42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was:  Any, any, wearing a handmade gift





	friendship bracelet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).

> This is sort of AU. Maze and Eve get together, way before Lucifer goes back to hell. 

If you ask Chloe Decker or Dan Espinoza what they remember from their daughter’s tenth birthday, it’s the constant nagging and pleading for chocolate cake and a DIY box of charmed bracelets, the cheap kind that’s completely targeted for girls of Trixie’s age.   
  
What they didn’t know was why she wanted it so much, they put it down to, ‘little girls being little girls’, but inside there is only one reason why Trixie wants it, it’s so she can give it to Maze.   
  
It all starts when Maze tells her that she has never been given a gift from a friend before. It’s mostly to do with the fact that she has never had many friends before, but Trixie doesn’t put it down to that, instead she thinks its that no one has ever really treated Mazikeen like they should do, like a proper friend would do. Like the proper friend she is to Trixie. So she sets off making the charmed bracelets, one for her and one for Mazikeen that will match together.   
  
Trixie spends hours making the gift that she knows will make Maze happy. Chloe sat beside her doing police paperwork and glancing over at her daughter from time to time, watching as she carefully picks out beads, only to change her mind and replace it with another one. Trixie’s face frowns as she discards a bead and goes for another one, nodding her head that indeed this one is the one and Chloe cant help giving a smile, happy that the gift her and Dan got her isn’t going to waste, but instead actually entertaining their daughter, and hasn’t been thrown to the side of Trixie’s bedroom floor.  
  
A few days later and the charm’ friendship bracelets are finally ready, Trixie happy with her work as she examines it in her hands, already wearing her own to show Maze when she gets to the police station.   
  
“Monkey, get your backpack where leaving soon.”  
  
And Trixie emerges out of her room into where her mother is waiting for her in the kitchen. Making Trixie’s pack lunch and packing it all up before she smiles down at Trixie.  
  
“Ready to go?”  
  
And Trixie just nods, excited to see Maze and her dad at the police station. She can’t wait to see Maze’s face when she gives it to her.

-x-

"Hey monkey!”

  
Dan greets Trixie, who cuddles him close as he kneels with one knee on the floor and balances himself with the other, arms wrapped around his daughter, before sweeping her up in his arms and holding her with one arm as he stands up from the ground. Something he takes pride on still being able to do, because ten year olds didn’t weight as much as they did when they where still babies.   
  
As soon as Trixie catches a glimpse of Maze, she usher Dan into putting her down and runs towards the demon.   
  
“Maze!”   
  
Trixie call out. Her trainers not running fast enough as her excitement is.   
  
“I got you something.”   
  
She says coming to a still in front of Maze, beaming up at the woman in front of her dressed in tight leather. Maze smiles at her first and only few humans Maze called friends. Linda being another.  
  
“You did?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s a friendship bracelet. I’ll show you.”   
  
Trixie gets it out of her backpack where she had kept it safe in the front zipper.   
  
She indicates for Maze to hold out her wrist and puts it on her. A frown on Maze’s face as she looks down at the bracelet. Maze looks down at it and cant help the thought of the pastel colours looking like the edible candy panties that she had eaten off of eve the night before.   
  
"It’s a friendship bracelet, you give it to your best friend so you can both match and know that no matter what, your friends."   
  
Trixie goes about explaining. Bringing her wrist up to show Maze her own.  
  
“See, like this we will be best friends forever.”   
  
“Thanks Trixie!”   
  
She says with a lump in her throat, she cant believe she is being given her first gift. She isn’t quite sure why she feels like there’s a grate big lump in her throat thought, maybe it’s to do with the candy she eat last night, she thinks.  
  
“Your welcome.”   
  
And even for a demon Maze cant help the tear that she quickly wipes away before anyone can see. The tear she understands, and she understands she's at work too after all, she wasn’t going to show weakness.  
  
To say she was touched by Trixie’s gift thought, would be an understatement, but that she was, she certainly was.  
  
Chloe and Dan from a far,p both look at their daughter, knowing that they’re doing right by her and bringing her up right. How thoughtful she's being.  
  
“What are we looking at, is someone getting naked? I do love it when someone gets naked.”   
  
Lucifer says from behind Chloe and Dan, just to get a bemused nod from Dan in disbelief and disgust as both Dan and Chloe get back to the work at hand. They had killers to arrest and find.


End file.
